The truth about Natsu
by Aalvina
Summary: This is a story about the Box R protagonist. This is a One shot on a Natsu x Chitose story. What really happened between the two girls.


_Hello!_

 _So this is a story about the Box R story Kyoko plays in. I wanted to develop what the story could be since we have very little to go by. English is not my mother tongue so I hope I did not make many mistakes, please correct me if you see one and I will change it._

 _This is a Natsu x Chitose story. No graphic scenes. I hope you enjoy it._

 _Aalvina._

* * *

 **The truth about Natsu**

Chitose knew that Natsu and her gang were bad, mean girls. But Chitose thought everyone deserved a second chance to be judge.

She was wrong.

It started slowly, she caught Natsu attention and her nightmare began.

Chitose often wondered how the bullying began, when did she became Natsu's favorite toy. It had been years since high school but she could still remember the ice stare of the blond girl.

Chitose arrived at her meeting early, the journalist was ready and started the interview.

"Our mutual friend said your story could help me with my article about bullying."

Chitose smiled and nodded. The journalist started the recording and took her notebook.

"So, how does your story begin?" and Chitose began

* * *

It started quite like all other bullying stories, a young innocent girl seeking justice for all and a bully. I was so stupid thinking I could change Natsu. As soon as I caught her interest it was over. I had heard stories about how she traumatised girls, letting Yumika torment them as she watched with a sadistic smile but I thought I could change her.

She started by bumping into me and making me fall on purpose, then the mockery, name-calling and all standard bullying stuff.

It slowly got to me and I suddenly decided to confront her, all her gang was gone but Kaori. I went into the empty classeroom and Natsu only raised an eybrow to show her surprise. She then asked Kaori to leave.

"I'll be there in a minute. Don't worry." she told. And Kaori left.

I was determined to make her stop tormenting me and asked exactly that with my most threatening voice.

"Please, stop tormenting me. I can't take it anymore. I haven't done a thing to you. I just wanted the girl you bullied to be well. That's all."

Natsu smiled slightly and got closer. I instictively stepped back, seeing something different in her eyes, predator-like.

"And as you helped her out of my claws you got yourself tangled in them." She raised her hand and started to stroke my cheek. "I am not tormenting you yet. Just getting your attention."

"For what?"

"For the fun." she wispered and before I could start the beginnig of a thought, she raised my chin and put her lips on mine and started kissing me.

I couldn't move, it was impossible. This could not be happening. No way.

She stepped back, a smiled on her lips and she stroke my lips with her thumb, erasing traces of her lipstick.

"This is just beginning, my new favorite toy."

And she left.

Nothing happened for a week, she did not speak to me, touch me, she even found another girl to bully during this time. For a week I thought I had dreamed all of it, I actually dreamt about her and me, kissing, her in my room. And I always woke up trying to remember the difference between reality and weird, scary fantasy.

By the end of the week, I was just a bundle of nerves and I could see her watchin me from far. She had successed, she was in my every thought.

I got a bad flu during the week end, fishing with my dad and got stuck at home for five days.

On the fourth day, my mother annonced a friend of mine came to give me the homework. I was getting better and was quite happy to see Sachi.

"Your mother said she is going shopping." I froze as soon as I recognised the voice. Natsu was standing in front of me, one of her hand full of homework sheets.

"What are you doing here?"

"Giving you the homework. It would be bad if you failed the next exam just because you were sick."

"I don't want to see you. Thank you for the homework but please leave!"

She put down the papers on my desk, closed the door and got closer to me. I tried to go away but almost tripped on my bed. She caught my wrist and got against her chest.

"Why? Why should I leave? Could it be that you are scared of me? Or maybe, you want me?"

"What?! Are you insane! I don't like girls!"

"I never said girls. I said me."

I stared at her, anable to speak a word and she bend toward me and started kissing me. That is when it went bad. I kissed her back, passion taking over my body. I could feel her smile but I didn't stop, my hands in her hair, she stepped forward and I fell on the bed.

She climbed on top of me, calm, she looked like a lion ready to devour its prey. She put her hand on my leg and suddenly I found my sanity back and tried to get away but she kissed me again and I got taken away by passion again. I could feel her hand going higher and higher, it was wrong, but I was in heaven.

The front door slammed suddenly and my mother shouted she forgot her wallet. I quickly got on my feet, putting as much distance as I could between myself and Natsu.

She just got up, went to the mirror to get her hair right and left.

She was at the door when she turned and said: " See you soon."

* * *

The journalist looked at Chitose, struggling to stay professional in front of this tale.

"You mean... she abused you?"

"She did not rape me, but she had sex with me."

The journalist put down her pen, trying to make sense of all this story.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"This is my story. This is how she tormented me. No one knows about it, you are the first person to hear it."

"When you say she did not rape you, you mean..."

"I wanted it. She got under my skin and before I knew it I was obsessed with her. Do you want me to continue?"

The journalist hesitated, this was not the stantard bullying story she was expecting, but this woman was doing fine now. Telling people how she got out of the worst situation could be great for her article.

"Go on."

* * *

I was with her, every week, several nights. We went to love hotels, empty classeroom and even my house when my parents were out. It was not love, there was no affection but pure passion. It went on for months. I got away from my friends, anable to explain to them what was really happening to me, why me eyes always looked for the school bully.

One day Yumika took me by surprise in a hallway and warned me.

"She is insane. She doesn't love you, you are just her plaything and she will get bored. Leave when you can."

I took the warning seriously. Yumika and the others left Natsu when they found out how disinterested she was about them. Only Kaori stayed, she kenw about me and Natsu but did not seem to care the least.

I tried to stay away from Natsu and to my greatest surprise it worked. She was not anywhere near me or my friends.

I thought I was free but I always felt like missing something, I was still seeking her looks, searching for her in the crowd without wanting to. On day, I was on cleaning duty for my class and went home late. I was leaving when I heard voices in a classroom. I got closer and slightly openned the door. There Natsu was kissing some guy. I stood frozen watching as I felt my heart break, then Natsu raised her head, looked at me and smiled.

* * *

"What happened?" asked the journalist

"I broke down. Crying, anable to explain why to my friends and family, ashamed about myself. I knew who she was and yet, without loving her, I was heartbroken."

"Why?"

"She was in my every thoughts for months, she just got under my skin and slowly destroyed me."

"You are well now. How ?"

Chitose crossed her legs and went on with her tale.

* * *

It took me weeks to feel like I was starting to live again. I went to school but was just the shadow of myself. I saw Natsu starting to torment another girl and I wanted to shout to the girl to get away, quickly, telling everyone what Natsu was really playing at. But gone was the energic girl I once was. It felt like years had past since the start of the year and I had aged immensly with my pain.

The year ended with me trying to glue pieces of me together and people wondering what exactly had happened to me.

My parents took me to the sea and we spent the holidays there. I met this boy, Kousouke, he always sat next to me one the beach and we slowly learned to know each other. I told him about a person who used and destroyed me and he helped me getting back on my feet. I started to smile again, to feel again. By the end of the holidays I had gain one great friend and slowly forgot about Natsu and this fateful year.

When the next school year began I was a new version of myself, no longer as innocent as before, but happy. Natsu and I were assigned in different class and everything seemed to getting better. I got a text from Natsu and earsed it without looking at it. I was free.

* * *

"So that's thanks to that boy that you became the woman I see now."

Chitose smiled.

"My husband and my daughter are also reasons I am who I am."

"Of course. You are here for a job. Is it hard to travel between two cities and be separated from you family?"

"It is not easy, but we love each other and manage to make it work."

The journalist smiled and bowed to her before walking with her toward the exit. Chitose suddenly stopped and added.

"I love my daughter very much, as I love my husband but this is not the point of my story."

"What is?"

"That once you are tangled into a spider's web, you can't get out. A string will always take you back in."

"I don't understand." said the journalist and Chitose only smiled before bowing.

"Don't mind it, it's just a thought."

Then she left.

Chitose took the bus and texted her husband about her arrival. She looked at her watch and saw that she spent more time with the journalist that she thought she would. She walked quickly in the streets, and got to the third floor of the building she lived in when she was in town. There was no lift and she left her suitcase while climbing the stairs as fast as she could.

She stood in front of her door, tried to smooth her wrinkled clothes and opened the unlock door. A woman was sitting in the living room, a glass of wine in her hand. She raised her head toward Chitose whose breath got caught in her throat looking at Natsu. She closed the door and got closer, Natsu got up and said : "You are late."

"The meeting took longer than expecteed."

Natsu took her hand and leanned in, Chitose closed her eyes and kissed the woman, trembling as her personal predator got her arms around her.

 _Back in the spider web_. She thought. But she never really got out.


End file.
